


Grateful

by chloee03



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloee03/pseuds/chloee03
Summary: TK realises just how many people in his life have his back.
Relationships: TK Strand & Paul Strickland
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Grateful

As soon he jumped from the step of the fire engine he felt the rain bounce off the road and the strong winds pulling him towards the destructive tornado.  
The adrenaline in his body was something that he was familiar with, of course he was, he is a firefighter after all but this was different. He had only ever felt this way from the pills he used to take, the feeling he got from them was the same feeling he was experiencing at this very moment.

He wasn’t aware of what was happening nor did he notice that he was no longer next to the fire engine but moving closer and closer towards the whirlwind that was demolishing everything in its path. He felt as though it was calling his name, that it had a hold of him.  
He was completely lost in his own world, he wasn’t listening to anything around him until he heard a familiar voice.

“TK!” it was Paul’s voice, shouting so he could hear him

Paul walked a little closer to him, he now had a hand on his shoulder

“Hey. TK?” His voice a little softer than before

TK turned around to Paul looking at him as though he had been there for awhile, how long had it been?

“Sorry” TK was abrupt, running back over to the fire engine 

Paul put a hand out to stop him, but he was too late. 

“TK, wai-” TK had left before he’d finished

The team were now back at the station, it had been hours since they were here. It was a little late, but an okay time for dinner. They could finally relax but Paul couldn’t stop thinking about what happened before. He got up to go to the kitchen and found TK sitting at the table where the team ate their meals together, with his head on the table.

Paul walked over, ruffling his hair. Letting him know he was there.

“Hey” TK spoke softly as though he had just woke

Paul was getting items from the cupboards, ready to make a late dinner. Paul wanted to talk to him but not only did he not know what to say but TK looked as though he didn’t want to talk about it, he didn’t want to pressure him. He just wanted to know he was there, incase he did.

“Wanna help?” Paul gave the younger man a comforting smile

TK looked up at him, with an overall sorrowful expression but yet he still had him a slight smile back, almost pleased that he had asked him.

“Sure” as he said this, he stood up from the chair walking towards Paul, helping to lay out some ingredients.

The had cooked in utter silence, but it wasn’t an ‘awkward’ silence. It was pleasant for TK to know that he had someone that was there for him, someone to talk to even if he wasn't ready just yet.

When everyone had woken, the food was ready and everyone was around the table ready for a very much deserving meal. Just before TK and Paul went to join them, TK pretty much whispered Paul's name causing him to turn around.

“Thank you” TK wasn’t exactly sure what for, maybe for just being there

Paul gave him a nod and a smile in reply, walking over to an empty seat and sitting down with TK joining him.

TK looked around at his team, his family to see them all laughing, telling stories. Realising just how many people in his life truly cared for him, how many people he trusted with his life and how many people had his back. He was grateful, so utterly grateful.

He may not be all right at this very moment but with this team, his family he will get there in time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I truly love the blossoming bromance between Paul and TK which I hope is going to be portrayed more on the show. If there is any mistakes I am very sorry, you can blame the fact that I am british haha!


End file.
